Master of Darkness
by Carnage Chain
Summary: A child was taken in by the darkness, now the child is the darknesses greatest and only hunter. The child now a teen has taken so many souls from the land of light to be consumed by darkness. He goes to Yokai academy at the behest of his family. Now there his journey from the sole hunter of Darkness to something more begins and for the first time in many years, he may not be alone.
1. New hunting grounds

**(Darkness by Tangerine dream)**

**(Hayato Amaterasu's POV)**

Darkness, the word inspires imagines of demons, vampires, werewolves and evil. Darkness, the shroud covers and hides our fears from but we still feel them. Darkness, it is my weapon and my defence. Darkness, it is the essence has created me. Darkness, it is my cloak that hides my strikes. Darkness, it is my only companion and ally. Darkness, it is my mother, father, brother and sister. Darkness, it is my soul. Darkness, it is my body. Darkness, i am darkness.

I floated in the realm of darkness; the flowing dark essence around me was comforting. It was infinite in its beauty, the beauty only a true child of darkness could see and hold onto. My families caring and nurturing energy, surrounded me and embraced me. It was an embrace i came to love and admire. All too soon, i pulled from my family and into the world of light and dishonour.

I stood from my bed, darkness embracing me and my surroundings, in my wakened state. My long obsidian black hair, flowing down to my waist in a tight ponytail. A crimson ring holding it together. I reached out my arms to the side and let the darkness become my clothes. A black silk shirt, black camo trousers, black leather boots, black leather trench coat to finish off the outfit. I lowered my arms to the side and reached out my left hand, holding it open to the surrounding darkness. The darkness flourished to my palm, forming a knife of pure darkness. The blade was obsidian black with ancient markings in purple; the handle was purple, same as the markings. I flipped the knife and held onto one-half of the handle as the other half span round, encasing the dark blade between them.

I hid the dark blade in my trouser pocket, hidden from the victims it would consume in death and darkness. A knock at my door sent the darkness into a hungered state, hungry for the souls of fresh victims.

"Mr Amaterasu its Nina" The female voice called out from behind the darkness-covered wood.

Nina, such a fragile creature, abused by her father, physically, mentally and sexually. He was my first victim, he begged for his mercy as the darkness guided my blade to his heart. She has been my... pet ever since, so transfixed by the darkness i command and by myself. She is my friend and pet, fearful of my power but drawn to myself. Many times, i have taken her to bed and she has always responded with excitement. While the darkness around me finds itself hungry for fresh souls. I myself find myself with a different hunger, the hunger of carnal desire.

I walked to the covered door, the darkness retreating from the presence of its master. I opened the wooden door and gazed at the tanned beauty of Nina. The sight of her excited my dark blood and black heart, my eyes gazed over her figure and she felt my gaze. Just the realisation my gaze was over her set her face a blaze, it brought amusement to me. She walked closer to me and looked up at me with deep blue eyes; her body pressed against mine, her heat was clear in her skin. I leaned down and captured her lips a tight embrace, she was quick to respond and embraced back. Soon she was lost in the same sea of carnal desire as i.

She was quick to shred her fake skin and prepare for me. I took her body in my hands and pleasured her beyond imagination, she moaned and screamed, wanting me to please her more. As we merged into one, she clung to my pale flesh and submitted once amore. She wanted my embrace to be as we both wanted, as only we could get it to be. Hours passed and the screams died down into quiet pants as she became exhausted, i embraced her the most passionate my could, she screamed as my essence entered and filled her, like she always dreamed and wanted it to every time we laid together.

She lay there sleeping on my bed, as I stood covered in my dark clothes. I kissed her forehead as a sign of affection from master to pet. I left the room and allowed her to rest in the embrace of the darkness. Light soon filled the world around me, much to my dismay. The light needed to learn its place among the natural order of things, this was my territory and in my territory, darkness is master. The flock of the light fear the wolf of the darkness for i am coming for your souls.

I blended with the flock and soon found their holy place, a church in the centre of town. A fanged grin appeared on my face as i was last to enter the holy place and close the wooden doors. Turning round i allowed the flock to see my true face, the fear that soon consumed was delicious and would please my family greatly. They were powerless to stop my capturing of their earthly souls; my dark blade slit through their throats and spilled their earthen blood. The reverend prayed to the lord of the light for his salvation from me. I sealed my blade and decided to let him realise there was no salvation.

The holy place was attacked by the darkness i command, the snarls and growls of my children were pleasing to me as they rose from the shadows. I stroked the shadowy beings as they descended on the reverend, feasting on his flesh and releasing his soul to my amulet. The screams and pleas of those i captured was amusing, worst fate than death awaited them, consumption by my family and me. My children finished their meal and returned home to my family, the shadows retreated to reveal a blood bath of bodies.

I walked to the doors and opened them; the light impacted my body and burnt my flesh. It was a threat or rather an attempt at revenge for my actions. I walked down the marble steps to the concrete walkway, blending quickly into a group of sinners and pure ones. My presence was hidden and i was once again, hunting for souls to consume and in this city, there was no shortage of consumable souls.

**(Meanwhile at Yokai academy)**

The headmaster was seated in his office, gazing out the window at the dark sky. He heard from Yokai on earth of a strange darkness consuming souls for food. This type of darkness intrigued him and being one of the mighty dark lords, he wondered who could command such a dark power. He gazed at the sun and realized for the safety of the humans this creature would need to be brought to the academy. However, how to bring a creature such as this here is a task most difficult.

**(Back on earth with Hayato)**

I have satisfied my families hunger for souls and i have my own for nourishment. Nina is an amazing cook; i always said her skills should be used to bring her fulfilment. She replies to each time the same answer _"Master, serving you fulfils me" _I accept each answer with a sign of affection. I embraced her again and she accepted my affection, breaking away, she lay down on my bed, beckoning me once again. I embraced her once again and lay with her once again. As I held her tired, naked body in my pale arm, i heard from my family.

_**Son, we have discovered a fresh hunting ground for consuming souls.**_

I smiled with devilish delight.

_**Where is this new ground?**_

_**It is a school by the name of Yokai academy.**_

Hahaha brother always had things for girls in school uniforms. The prospect of a fresh hunting ground is tempting, plenty of souls and the prospect of more pets to join me.

_**Think about the girl's brother, they fall at your feet. A whole harem of teenage girls.**_

Brother's devilish mind brings me much delight, he is right, just the thought of it gets my blood boiling and my heart racing.

_**Do not distract your brother! Brother think of the souls, so many of them for us to consume.**_

Sister, the voice of reason for my family. She is correct both prospects make it an incredible endeavour.

_**Open a rift i will scout the grounds.**_

They responded quickly and opened a rift to this... Yokai academy. I stood and my garments of darkness covered my body in earnest. I gave my pet a sign of affection and walked through the rift, my weapon hidden in my trouser pocket. I stood on a dark path, a pale sun high in the sky; the trees were dark and dead. Strange, this land is not what i was expecting, the tombstones covering the long dark path into a thick mist.

I walked forward into the mist and soon found a steel gate; it was locked and from what i could see, no lock to open either. I eyed the gate when it started to shake almost in fear and reluctantly opened. I walked through the gates and soon faced a building of horror fantasy; it reeked of something strange and familiar. A figure in white walked from the front door followed be a female, her attire was interesting. A pink corset that hugged her slender figure tightly and was attached to a long black and white skirt. She had long black hair with two pigtails.

The male in the white robe, he gave off an unusual scent. He had glowing eyes and wore a cross yet his scent was not of the light... a disguise maybe.

"Welcome to Yokai academy" His voice and tone were calm and yet a hit was caution... wise.

"Who are you?" He asked, looking at me.

"I am Hayato Amaterasu" I was brought up to respect people; i bowed out of said respect.

"Would you please follow me" I took a moment to consider my options but as I did not smell or detect any signs of aggression, i agreed.

I followed him and the female through the quiet halls of the academy; i heard the voices of many students and staff fill my ears. Soon we arrived at the robed man's office; it was full of books and only one window, behind the desk.

He sat down on the chair and i stood with my arms crossed.

"May i ask how you got here, no one is meant to get me without being invited" I smiled on the inside because of his belief that anything could stop the darkness.

"I have no recollection of how or when i got here" I lied; the darkness is eternal and infinite but must never be revealed.

"I would suggest not lying to me" His tone of voice quickly changed.

"I tell no lies" Mine was forever constant.

"Very well, tell what do you intend to do now your here?"

I smiled on both the inside and the outside, my answer was clear.

"I wish to enrol in the academy" How better to scout new souls than by blending into a crowd.

He leaned back in his chair and thought it over, i did not really care whether he was going to allow it or not. I will consume these souls despite the situation.

"Very well, i will allow it but if you start any trouble there will be consequences"

"There always is"

"I'm glad you understand, Ruby please take Mr Hayato to the boy's dorm"

The female from before walked in and nodded to the robed man. She led me out of the office, back through the academy and out into the dorms. She led me to a door and gave me a key.

"This is your key to the room; your room mate is Tsukune Aono"

"I trust he is in class now"

"He is so you will be introduced tomorrow"

"Very well"

She walked away and i walked into the room, it was dim and plain. The only thing missing was total darkness but that can wait. I lay down on the spare bed and rested my head in my hands, staring up at the ceiling.

_**Brother, this academy is not as it seems.**_

_**I can tell that sister, yet i am intrigued.**_

_**Curiosity killed the cat brother so be careful.**_

_**I will my brother i promise.**_

I managed to close my eyes as the sounds of footsteps and words filled my ears, it seems there were alot of souls here. After a few minutes, i heard a loud crash and stood from the bed. I walked out of the door and got a lot of stares at comments.

"Isn't that Tsukune's room?"

"Yeah, does he have a roommate?"

"No he doesn't who is that guy?"

I walked down the staircase and along the path when i saw five males attacking a group of one male and five females. The male was knocked to the ground and was about to be attacked again.

"TSUKUNE!"

The pink haired girl screamed the male's name, so that boy is my roommate now. Using the darkness i control, i wrapped the ground beneath the attackers. The darkness pulled them down into a dimension of torment and corruption. They screamed as the darkness took the, the group simply watched in horror as they were finally fully consumed. I used the darkness to release my true form, my skin became covered in dark cracks and my eyes turned to a glowing green. Dark armour covered my body and a dark mask covered my face.

I leapt from the balcony to the group; they stumbled back in shock as i stood. I smiled through my dark mask, as they seemed to show true fear.

I stood and looked at the group; it seemed they were transfixed with fear.

"W-who are you?" Asked the pink haired girl, the fear clear in her voice.

"I am what all of you fear, i am the master of darkness" I spoke the truth and they knew it.

"Did... you?" The youngest of the group started to speak.

"They are consumed in darkness now," I said with a smile behind my mask.

I opened my eyes as a young red haired girl, jumped at me with a spiked mace. She brought it down and i vanished in a veil darkness, reappearing at the end of the mace.

"You have courage girl" I smiled more seeing the rage in her eyes.

"Kokoa!" The pink haired girl screamed as the red haired girl swung the mace again.

This time i blocked it with my knife. The look of shock on all their faces was too delicious. I knocked the mace away and landed a powerful punch to her gut, bringing her to her knees.

"I am not a enemy you want to make girl" I placed the knife back in my pocket and turned round as the group ran to her.

I knew now that things would get interesting from now on. I vanished in a veil of darkness and reappeared in the room, back in my normal clothes and looking normal. I lay down on the spare bed and closed my eyes falling into a deep slumber.

_**(Read and review homies, if you don't review i will assume you don't like the story and therefore i will delete it)**_


	2. Relaxing moon

**(Realm of ancient shadows By Destroy, Destroy, Destroy)**

**(Hayato Amaterasu's POV)**

_I was floating in the realm of darkness, the fluxing darkness flocked to me as it had missed me greatly. I peered through the darkness as it surrounded me in an embrace to see my family. I first saw father, the tallest of my family, always in his dark armour and with his double axe on his back. Mother was next, her pale skin and red eyes were always comforting to me. She always wears a black and purple dress and carries a sword hidden somewhere. Brother is the most violent out of us, he is found in dark armoured boots and trousers but never a shirt, never understood that. His weapon of choice is a demonic dark hammer, covered in spikes that usually have blood dripping from them. _

_Sister is a beauty and is the desire of every male apart from brother, father and myself. She is found in a black tank top and purple mini skirt, with purple and black trainers. Her weapon of choice is a staff, a perfect fit for her considering she is the most agile of the family. Brother turned and smiled when he saw me._

"**BROTHER GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE!**" _I shook my head and walked through the darkness towards my family when my sister grabbed my head and forced it between her large cleavage._

"**Brother's back!"** _I found it amusing how every time i leave this realm she is always so happy to see me. This is the norm for when i return._

"Can't... breathe,"** _I said making brother, father and mother burst out into laughter and sister to tighten her grip._**

"**Daughter, if you insist on being that close to your brother may i suggest keeping it to the bed room hahahaha"** _Sister's face lit up like a Christmas tree, she always thought of me in that way._

"Brother... help me," _They all laughed again and brother fell on the ground from laughing._

"**Sorry brother, i'm not getting between you and sister" **_Father stopped laughing and patted brother on the shoulder._

"**Wise choice son"** _More laughter and sister let me go and blushed madly turning away and skipping back to the others._

_I shook my head and took a deep breath. I walked over to the others and sat down between sister and brother; brother patted me on my back and smiled like a lunatic._

"**Ah good to have you back brother"** _I smiled back at my brother and began to talk to them about the new hunting grounds._

_The moment I got on the females, i had seen i forced into another one of my sister's affectionate hugs._

"**Please don't have eyes for another woman brother, i'm the only woman who can have you" **_They erupted into laughter again and to be honest i found it rather amusing._

"**Jealous much sister" **_Brother always had a way of getting sister to blush around me._

_She blushed madly and let me go, hiding her face in her tank top. Everyone quieted down and stared at me. I looked at each of them and sighed, realising what i had to do. I wrapped my arms around my sister and gave her a hug. She smiled and hugged tightly and all of them went. _"Aww"_ At the same time._

_I shook my head as memories of what i used to be, raced through my head. Blood all i wanted was blood. The screams they were music to my ears, why did people scream, i am used to it now but back then... why did they scream. I have seen visions of something i have longed to avoid but... for some reason it follows me around like black cloud and i do not know what it is. My family saved me from... whatever it was that wanted only screams and blood._

_Haha most people would think i am some power crazed maniac, they could not be more wrong. I do not remember what i was before i joined the darkness, or why i just wanted to kill and consume. I have tried thinking about it and all it does is make my head hurt, something in my head makes me kill and consume and yet... it is never enough. _

I opened my eyes and stood at the top of the academy, my nights were getting even more restless as of late. That man in the white cloak just gets me angry for some reason, like there is a burning hatred and it just wants to be let out. Then there wore the group earlier, something was definitely off and i do not like it, it was... it was strange it felt so familiar and then it felt like something that i am meant to fear. Fear... me, i fear nothing and yet whatever it was... certainly tested my resolve.

I need to think about what i am going to do; it revolves around that group so until i learn what it is i might as well avoid them. The moon is beautiful tonight, it is the only thing of this world that makes me relax, and being the hunter of darkness can turn you into a douche if you let it. Me, i will not let it.

"Good evening Mr Amaterasu" That strange voice that has a sense that he knows more than he is letting on.

I turned to see the white cloaked man with those glowing eyes and that damn cross.

"Evening Headmaster" I bowed out of respect and that is when i remembered our first encounter.

"Headmaster, i apologise for my actions when we first met, i am not good with new people" I could tell there was a growing grin appearing on his face.

"That's alright Mr Amaterasu, you are no more ignorant than an old friend of mine," We both laughed a little at that, to think there is someone like how i acted.

"So what you doing here?" He asked looking up at the glowing moon.

"Another restless night" I replied in my normal tone of voice.

"You will be introduced to the rest of the school tomorrow so i guess you'll have to get used to new people" A small grin made its way across my face.

"Oh that's going to be a blast" Once again we both erupted into laughter.

"I could get used to this man, he's strange but then again i'm a hunter for the darkness so strange doesn't bother me,"** I thought to myself.**

"Mind if i ask you something?" He sounded serious all of a sudden.

"Ask away headmaster" I leant against the roof railing and crossed my arms.

"A group of students were by all accounts, consumed by a strange dark void. You know anything about that?" I should, i created them.

"I am afraid i know nothing of this event, however should i learn anything you'll be the first to know" I could not expose myself as the hunter of darkness, not yet anyway.

"I see, goodnight Mr Amaterasu" The man turned and walked towards the door.

"Headmaster mind if i ask you a question?" I asked because i had a question that was inside my head.

"Please" He turned to me but did not move.

"This isn't a normal academy is it" It's a vibe i guess you could call it, telling me this wasn't a normal school.

"Correct Mr Amaterasu, this is a school for monsters" I raised my one eyebrow at that.

"As in Vampires, Werewolves, Zombies?" I was beginning to feel i was in a horror flick and for some reason i felt like the bad guy.

"I don't know about Zombies but Vampires and Werewolves yes, along with many more" His grin never left his face, no wonder this hunting ground attracted my family so.

"Goodnight headmaster" I bowed once more and he left via an access door.

I turned to the moon and truth be told i was tired but i wasn't going to get any sleep in this world. I pulled out my dark created a rift back to the dark dimension; there i could get some sleep.

**(Tsukune's POV)**

I still thought about that guy who hurt Kokoa, he didn't even seem to flinch. It was weird i couldn't move and it seemed the others couldn't as well; he looked like something out of a fantasy-horror flick as the main antagonist. He showed no mercy for Kokoa apart when he left and i know it was he who did... that to the guys who attacked us. Why didn't i move, my hand was shaking, true i'm not like the others here, i have plenty to fear. The ghoul inside me is the worst thing i can think of but that guy is a close second.

I couldn't sleep, what happened to those guys was too horrific to describe. They were sinking into a void of darkness and then hands seemed to come out and rip them apart while dragging them down. The entire time i felt like throwing up but i don't know about the others.

I guess i'm just worried; he took out Kokoa in one hit. If he did ever become an enemy would Moka and the others be able to stop him, two vampires is better than one but i doubt it will make a great difference. After all that has happened you'd think i'm used to facing impossible enemies, they always have a weakness that needs to be found. I just hope this guy has one as well.

I lay back down on the bed and soon felt too tired to even keep my eyes open.

**(Shin Raijin's POV)**

I sensed the darkness had entered my territory, this place may be a haven for monsters but i will not tolerate that darkness scum. He is in his from, the rift for now. When i see him i will make sure he is obliterated in light, i promised everyone who he has ever consumed.

**(That's it for this chapter and i have received some reviews that did make me want to delete this story however, if i did that it would just prove they were right and i hate it when i don't try my best to make the best of everything. I will continue to try to make this story work and if it doesn't work than at least i tried to make it succeed. So review please and let me know what you think about it.)**


	3. Graveyard Conflict

**(Hayato Amaterasu's POV)**

I do not know how it became like this. I lost everything, my family, my friends... her. Out of it all... He remained. The keeper of light, my counterpart and my brother. I was down on my knees, my blood gushing from every wound. My knife was broken and all my energy was gone. He stood over me in his golden armour with that damn flaming sword of his. He stood by me and raised the blade; his eyes were glowing with white light.

"Goodbye my brother" His ice was as cold as ice as he brought the blade down on me, was it really over for me.

"Hey Hayato" I opened my eyes to see Tsukune standing in front of me. It has been two weeks since i fist arrived and too be honest nothing much has happened, the occasional fight maybe but that's it. I found it interesting how a human could survive in this place but when i learned of Moka, Kurumu, Yukari, Mizore, Ruby and Gin it made perfect sense. I have to admire them for their seemingly unbreakable friendship though; i would never tell them that.

"Morning Tsukune" I leaned off the wall in the academy uniform. I had my own little changes here and there but the main one was my leather trench coat. Over the two weeks i have become... i would not call myself a friend i mean i have never had a friend so i do not even know what a friend is. I am at least an ally of theirs.

This is the first time i have seen Tsukune alone ever since i arrived, i mean usually he has at least two girls with him. I find it amusing how they have mock fights over him while he himself just finds it... hmm i guess he thinks it is exhausting.

"Hey Hayato, Kokoa wants to know when the next training session is" I had been surprised by that remark.

Over the last week i have been training with Kokoa, that girl is a blazing fire in a fight and that is the problem. Anger and hatred will only make the sloppy in a fight you need to be as cold and calculating. The first time she trained with me, i beat her within a minute however; gradually she has been getting better and better.

**(Flashback)**

I stood on the grassy ground in my normal casual clothes, black silk shirt, black trousers and my leather trench coat. Kokoa held onto her rapier weapon tightly, breathing heavily. I myself was breathing harder than normal, a vampire is challenging fight even for me seeing as i am bound not to use my powers against them. The reason i am bound is simple, my family and me are bound by a series of codes. The code about vampires is simple; vampires are children of the night and we are the hunters of the night, born from the same mother. In a sense Kokoa, Moka and myself are siblings but not by blood, by the darkness the flows through our bodies though, they are completely unaware of my powers.

"That's the first time you've needed to rest" I could not help but break out into laughter at that and she soon followed.

"I guess you're stronger than i first expected" I readied my knife for the next series of attacks and blocks. "I won't make that mistake again" A small grin made its way across my face as she regained her composure.

She dashed of her legs and thrusted her rapier forward. I side stepped and pushed it away with my knife as i went to deliver a kick to her mid-section. This she anticipated, blocking it with her own leg and then slashing to the side. I managed to do a quick jump backwards and avoiding the blade completely.

"Not bad Kokoa you're giving me a run for my money" She smiled evilly and continued to attack. There were a few narrow escapes by both her and me but for the most part she was faster than I was but i was stronger. If i was allowed to use my powers this would be over in a second however, i believe if i use my powers here they would realise i am the one who consumed the students when i first arrived.

Not to mention i have felt a strange presence here, one equal to my own but at the same time different. Hence, why i have been training harder than ever, if this presence decides to show itself i best be ready.

"I'll do better than that!" Her spirit was something that reminded me of myself when i would train with my brother.

After the training session, we were both pretty worn out and seeing as i promised not to reveal my powers, i just rested naturally.

"You're doing well Kokoa maybe one day you'll be able to beat me" She smiled as we rested.

"Do you think i'll be able to beat my sister?" I knew her and Moka had what i called a sibling rivalry.

"Only one way to find out"

**(End of flashback)**

"She didn't beat Moka," I said walking with Tsukune through the halls of the academy.

"The fight lasted longer than we expected" Tsukune sounded like that was a bad thing.

"Something bothering you Tsukune?" I am not always with them and i am not part of the newspaper club however, i do help if i can.

"You heard the rumours about strange noises coming from the graveyard at night right" Now that i thought about it, alot of commotion had been coming from the graveyard recently.

I held my chin in my hand as i began to think about what the commotion could be.

"You want me to see what's going on?" I asked making Tsukune turn in shock.

"How'd you guess?" He said with a smile.

"I was actually thinking of investigating it myself so two bird's one stone" I smiled and placed my hands in my trench coat pockets.

Shaking his head Tsukune took off to the newspaper club and i began to walk to the graveyard. The walk to the graveyard was quiet and i found the solitude comforting. The gentle wind blew past me as the crows spoke. The graveyard itself was covered in a thick fog; this fog however was unnatural for two reasons. One it was only covering the graveyard itself, never shifting. Second, the fog was covered in the stench of death and stench i have become accustomed to.

Something was definitely wrong. I drew my knife and held it tightly as i entered the fog surrounding the graveyard, within seconds i could not see my own hand in front of my face. This brings up the question whoever created this must be able to see through it. I have not heard, read or encountered any creatures with powers over dense fog however; i have heard rumours of a group of extremely powerful creatures. Information on these creatures is sceptical, most was destroyed and what little information i did find only spoke of an ancient legend.

The legend itself i have never heard but i am keen to learn what it is. I had now walked into the centre of the graveyard where the stench was strongest. I heard footsteps, slow, quiet, almost as if the person was sneaking. Then they moves faster, loud and heavier, the person was running and running right at me.

A breeze of sharp wind blew across my back. I rolled out of the way just as a weapon cut through the fog for a split second before becoming enveloped by it. Another breeze and i jumped into the air and landed on a gravestone. The weapon was visible only when it struck, a powerful weapon indeed able to bend the fog to cloak it. The stone seemed to break under me causing me to fall to the ground.

Something stamped on my chest and i saw the weapon rise, i could not make it out but it was long and curved. That is when it snapped in me, this person was not holding back why I should. I vanished in darkness and reappeared out of the fog; the fog itself shifted and expanded trying to catch me.

An evil grin found its way across my face as a sphere of dark energy formed in my left hand.

"Try this DARK SHATTER!" thrusting my hand into my dagger the sphere broke into several beams of darkness that shot into the fog, cutting through it like a hot knife through butter. The fog itself seemed to cry out in pain, its cries were strange... feminine even. Before I could do anything, the fog shot up into the sky and vanished, revealing the graveyard to me.

I walked to the centre and saw blue blood on the ground. I kneeled down and looked at the blood. I am unfamiliar with any creature that bleeds blue blood however, i wonder if the headmaster would know. There it was again, that feeling that i am being followed and watched and i was right.

"SUN FIRE!" I turned round to get a face full of golden flames. It hurt something awful these were not ordinary flames. In the disorientation, i was kicked in the chest and sent flying through a gravestone. I landed on my back and in pain, my face still burning from the flames.

"Darkness scum!" This voice was more masculine and it was pissed as hell. Something grabbed my throat and threw me across the graveyard again.

"SUN FIRE!" Again, the searing pain as a sphere of golden flames collided with my chest.

The pain was intense i had to grit my teeth and clench my fists just not to scream in pain. These flames were powerful, too powerful. I staggered to my feet only to be kneed in the gut and get an uppercut to the chin. I landed on my back again this time bleeding from my mouth.

My vision had come back though was a little blurry. Standing over me was a creature in golden armour and a golden mask. He stamped his armoured foot onto my chest similar to the creature before.

"I expected more of a fight from a creature of darkness, pathetic as you are" He stamped down on my face repeatedly and my grip on the world was starting to slip.

"Time to finish you Scum!" He raised his foot one final time and as I waited for the final blow, someone tackled the creature.

They fought evenly for a while until the person who came to help me spoke in a familiar voice.

"**DARK CHAOS!"** I saw several bolts of darkness fly at the creature in gold.

"This isn't over you darkness scum!" The golden vanished in a flash of light and the person walked over to my and kneeled down.

"**Hey stay with me bro" **I smiled at my brother as i slipped into the darkness i found so comforting.

**(I have had a review from someone who made me realise no matter what i do. I will not be able to please everybody. There will always be haters for everything; there is nothing that can change that. We just have to carry on and hope we prove those haters wrong. As per a suggestion by said person, i have added a stronger OC so Hayato will not seem so over powered. If anyone has questions please message me i will be more than happy to answer and PLEASE review. Thank you)**


	4. Whisps of old

**(Tsukune Aono's POV) **

A few hours after Hayato went to the graveyard to investigate he returned with a slight grin on his face. He handed me a few notes he took of the situation. The first thing i noticed was the dense fog surrounding the graveyard obscuring it from view also how something was bending the fog to its will however, to the density of the fog he was unable to discover what or who the creature was. He did note down a few other things, the fog disappeared when the creature did making it seem that the fog was connected to the creature lurking inside it.

It seemed the creature tried to attack Hayato.

"The creature tried to attack you?" I said turning to him.

It was only us in the clubroom while the other was all off with classes. Hayato leaned off the wall and sat down in a chair.

"To be honest it seemed to be trying to get me to run away but when i seemed to hurt the fog somehow, it screamed and cried. In a feminine sounding way and then... vanished"

"So the creature was protecting itself?" I asked out of curiosity.

"Possibly i mean it seems that way but i don't understand why it decided now to appear in the graveyard" He raised a valid point there; this creature has never been seen or heard before as far as i can remember.

"So was the creature protecting itself or something in the graveyard?" I asked Hayato who placed his chin in his hand and closed his eyes, thinking for a few seconds.

He smiled and stood up, tapping me on the shoulder.

"Let's go and find out" I shook my head and stood up, placing the notes on the desk.

As we walked to the graveyard, Hayato and I talked about our lives before coming here. As i expected he kept alot of it to himself, which i understood he was not the sharing type.

"Mind if i ask what a human is still doing at this academy?" His question is one i had asked myself many times over the days and the answer was always the same.

"For my friends of course" At that he burst out into laughter. It was the first time i had actually heard him laugh.

"I thought it might be, you're a kind person Tsukune and you are always ready to help your friends. To be honest i admire that about you, most monsters i have encountered haven't seemed to care about their allies"

"Okay who are you and what have you done with the real Hayato," I said as a joke and we both burst into laughter this time.

"Hey not be the most friendly person in the world but even i'm allowed to complement someone every now and again"

"So what about you Hayato, what about your family?" I wanted to understand Hayato more so i guessed the best way to start would be his family.

"My sister is alot like Kurumu"

"You joking"

"No, her and my sister are very similar, she's a kind person and is the third strongest in the family. Me being the weakest and my brother being the second weakest. My brother is a very reckless person, reminds me of Gin"

Therefore, his sister is like Kurumu and his brother is like Gin, i wonder what the rest of his family is like.

"He may seem like a sex maniac and i'm pretty sure he is but he will do anything to help us out. My mother is an extremely kind person not to mention the second strongest in the family. Father is the strongest in the family not to mention a very wise and sometimes strange person"

"How so?"

"He is sort of a crazy person in the way he does things and the way he says things. He is a joker and is always good to have a laugh but when it comes to protecting his family. Your no longer dealing with a calm strange man, you're dealing with a deadly-powerful beast."

"Remind me never to piss him off," I said with a laugh.

"I'll be sure to do that if you ever meet him," Hayato said with a laugh as well.

We soon reached the graveyard and just like Hayato said; all the fog was gone along with whatever controlled it. I began to walk around and look for anything to help figure out whom or what had done this and Hayato was doing the same.

"Hey Hayato i found something" I shouted to him.

He came over and i showed him the black and purple knife i had found under a collapsed gravestone. I looked at the knife and then hung my head.

"It's your knife isn't it?"

He shook his head and tapped my arm as he took the knife.

"Don't worry Tsukune we'll find something"

We continued to search through the graveyard but whatever was here was long gone.

"Doesn't look like anything is here," I said as Hayato was staring at an obelisk.

"What is it?" I asked walking over to him and the obelisk.

"Anything seem strange about this obelisk to you Tsukune" I had to look at the obelisk for a few good seconds before i realised. It was not as old as the other obelisks or gravestones in the graveyard.

"It's not as worn as the others" He turned to me and nodded.

"Now why would one obelisk out of hundreds be not as worn as the others unless, it hasn't been here as long as the others" I was starting to get an idea of where he was going with this.

"So you're saying the creature put this here," I said looking at Hayato.

He walked around the obelisk a few times checking every detail when he stopped beside me.

"Look here" He walked closer to the obelisk and crouched down, looking at the plaque

I kneeled down and he pointed his finger at the inscription.

"What the hell does that say?" I had never seen a language like that before.

"It says. May the wind carry you across the ever changing sky"

"How do you know that?"

"My sister taught me a few ancient languages she thought i would need to learn. This language if i am not mistaken is the language of the Tornadowhisp"

"A what?" I was confused having never heard of a Tornadowhisp before.

"A Tornadowhisp is a formless air spirit, usually bound to a single person or object"

"You think this Tornadowhisp is bound to this obelisk?"

"No, if it was it wouldn't have ran away. Which begs the question what or who is it bound to"

**(Shin Raijin's POV)**

I stood at the top of the mountain, the cold wind blowing through my white hair. My golden eyes trained on the approaching fog. I gritted my teeth and turned from the mountain's edge towards the stone ruins i call home. The fog soon took on the basic form of a female.

"Master... i'm sorry" She bowed and pleaded. Damn Tornadowhisp pathetic as usual.

"You have failed me for the last time" She looked shocked and terrified as i raised my right palm to her.

"Please master it won't happen again please!" She begged and pleaded but this is war and all is fair in war.

"Your right you won't... SUN BLAZE!"

She screamed as the golden flames consumed her. Her screams of pain and torment fell hollow on my ears. I care for nothing and for no one only the complete and utter destruction of the darkness is; quell the rage in my heart. Once the golden flames subsided, i walked to the end of the ruins where the eggs of my ancestor's servants lay. I grabbed the red egg and closed my eyes. The power of light starting to course through the egg.

"By the power and blood that courses through my veins. I command you to arise from your slumber and fulfil your debt to my family."

The egg began to move and crack. Hayato may of survived a weak and pathetic Tornadowhisp but let's see how he does against a Blazewhisp.


	5. Light strikes again

**(Hayato Amaterasu's POV)**

Tsukune and i continued to examine the obelisk when it started to crack and break. Soon there was only rubble and a confused look on both our faces.

"Any what just happened Hayato?" Tsukune kneeled down and picked up a fragment of the obelisk.

I simply shook my head slowly. I was confused as well seeing as it was perfect a second ago and now it was in front of us as rubble. Maybe the obelisk was not what the Tornadowhisp was bound to but maybe it was where it originated. If the Tornadowhisp did indeed originate from the broken obelisk than someone must have buried something underneath and Whisps are generally born two ways. The first is the rarer of the two. A body with a deeply seeded connection to an element has a chance that, when the body dies the soul will survive and turn into a Whisp of that element. The second and possibly more likely origin is that this Whisp was a created Whisp not a born Whisp.

If this Whisp was indeed a created Whisp than it bares the question who created it and for what purpose. One answer springs to mind, the person who created the Whisp is the same person who attacked me like a coward and gave me this burn mark on my chest.

"What do you think we should do now Hayato?" Tsukune stood up still holding the fragment of the obelisk.

"There's nothing more we can do here but it is strange... maybe the headmaster would now" Tsukune nodded and we started heading to the headmaster.

Things were getting more and more interesting as time went on first i was attacked by a Tornadowhisp and then that guy from the nation of light attacks me out of nowhere. If not for Ryuunosuke, i would have been dead for sure. We approached the school when a blue haired girl tackled Tsukune and held his head tightly in her breasts. A cold chill ran down my back i thought of my sister the moment i saw it.

"Where have you been Tsukune?" I shook my head at the concern in Kurumu's voice.

"Kurumu you should let him go" She glared at me with a pout.

"Why?" She asked like a kid.

I merely pointed to Tsukune who, was knocked out thanks to not being able to breathe while in that hug. She yelled and let him down as he gasped for air.

I shook my head and walked forward a few steps before catching diving out of the way of Kokoa's mace.

"Found you!" She yelled as he swung the mace around.

I dodged and jumped out of the way of her strikes almost effortless. She then mid-strike changed the mace into a long sword and slashed me across the chest, catching me off guard. I gripped my chest as my blood flowed slowly; she had a smile on her face, as did I.

"Well seems i don't have to go easy on you anymore Kokoa" I spoke as if serious but truth be told she is a very powerful vampire. If she learned to fight with a calm head instead of a hot head, she would be a match for even father.

"Yeah right, why would you go easy" She was getting annoyed time for the kill shot.

"Because you're a girl" I shrugged and i saw the rage in her eyes building.

She lunged at me and this time i was ready but then i felt it. The presence again only it was not going after me this time... KOKOA!

I gritted my teeth and when she was ready to slash me out of the way, i pushed forward. Stabbing myself fully with the sword. I wrapped my arms around her just as i felt the red-hot flames hit my back. With the combined pain of both the flames and the sword, i could not hold it anymore.

"ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed in pain as i the flames slowly seared at my flesh. I felt Kokoa loosen her grip on the sword and my grip failed. I fell onto my back with the sword firmly pierced through my chest. Tsukune and Kurumu came racing over and stood next to Kokoa who was shocked to say the least.

I gripped the handle of the sword and pulled it out of me with grunt of pain. The sword turned back into a bat that flew onto Kokoa's shoulder. Tsukune walked over to me and reached out his hand.

"You're getting slow Hayato" He thought i did not move fast enough to dodge the attack. Therefore, stupid at times but i will allow him to believe that for now.

"Yeah... guess i am a little" I grabbed his hand and he helped me up onto my feet.

"You okay Hayato?" Kurumu asked and i gave a nod and a grin.

Kokoa turned and crossed her arms.

"Baka. If your not going to take me seriously then doesn't bother training" She sounded serious but i knew she was worried.

I walked over to her and hugged her close to me with one arm. My blood was slowly trickling down my uniform and my body.

"You're so cute when you're angry" I did not see or hear anything but she did elbow me hard in the stomach making me take a few steps back.

"Baka" She said in a low voice and started walking away

I shook my head and started to walk to the infirmary but i did not intend to go there. When I was out of sight, i used the darkness to vanish and reappear on the rooftop of the school. Standing there on the railing, covered in white and gold armour was worth keeping of light. He turned his golden eyes to me and gritted his teeth.

"Why won't you just die?" He hopped down from the railing and gripped his golden katana tightly.

I knew everyone would be in classes for a while yet and i wanted to get some payback on this guy.

"Because darkness can never truly die" The darkness swirled around me as my dark armour formed, covering my flesh and with it releasing a larger portion of my powers.

"So to keep your presence hidden you sealed your powers in your armour" He gritted his teeth an again and summoned a golden fireball in his left hand.

"Just die! SUN FIRE!" He thrusted his hand forward sending the golden fireball directly at me.

"DARK SHROUD!" A barrier of darkness surrounded me, protecting me from the fireball.

I gripped my knife in my right hand and as the lust for battle filled my blood.

"Try this DARK SHATTER!" Slamming a sphere of darkness into my knife in front of me. Dark beams shot forward towards the keeper of light who dodged them with ease.

He leapt into the air and raised his katana. The blade became infused with golden flames as he raised the blade higher.

"SOLAR SLASH!" Slashing his katana to the side energy was of gold flown straight towards the academy and me.

I gritted my teeth as my knife went to power level 2. Turning into a black and purple marked counter-part version of the keeper's katana. The purple blade became enveloped with darkness energy as i leapt into the air right at the energy wave.

"SHADOW SLASH!" Slashing downwards the dark energy wave shot upwards and collided with the golden wave. Both waves destroyed each other but the shockwave was felt by everyone in the academy.

I cursed in my head as my dark helmet took shape, covering my face from those below. The keeper shot through the smoke and kicked me square in the chest. I plummeted into the ground with an earth-shaking thud. As I stood, i saw the group of people i had come to now stare in anger but i had no time for them right now.

"Die darkness scum SUN FIRE!" Sending another golden fireball straight at me i barely had enough time to dive out of the way.

I got to my feet again as he landed on the ground, pointing the golden blade right at me.

"You dare to hide amongst those you wish to consume! You are pathetic hunter of darkness!" Dashing forward i jumped over him and landed a punch with my left fist before jumping back myself.

"If i wanted to consume them they would already be consumed!" I did come here originally to do that but i did not want to at least not to these people.

"LIAR!" He dashed forward again and landed another kick to my gut but he was not finished yet. He followed up with a powerful left hook to the face.

I shook my head and rolled out of the way of another sun fire blast.

"DARK FIRE!" I fired a black fireball right at him and as he, side stepped it i dashed forward.

"Got you DARK SLASH!" I slashed to the side and as I hoped, i managed to land a hit against him. He took a few steps back, gripping the bleeding wound.

"JUST DIE!" Light energy began to circle him and i readied myself for the strike when he turned his head to... Kokoa!

"SUN BEAM!" He fired two beams. One went straight at me while the other went straight for the Kokoa.

I vanished and reappeared in front of Kokoa with my arms out in front of me. The beam shot staright into my hands and burned... terribly. I grunted as my hands were being cooked in my armour. After a few seconds, i stopped the first beam but had completely forgotten about the second beam.

I stood... frozen. The second beam had cut right through me. It left a large hole of burnt flesh and armour. I looked at the wound and then at the keeper as he narrowed his eyes.

"You lose darkness scum SUN FIRE!" I did not have the energy left to block this sun fire blast. It collided with my dark helmet shattering it into tiny pieces.

"HAYATO!" i heard Kurumu shout as everything went dark and i fell onto the floor... dead.

**(Tsukune Aono's POV)**

He was the creature from the beginning of the year. He killed those students... he consumed them.

"Hahahahahahahahaha!" I looked at the boy in the golden armour. No more than 19 years old and he was laughing at what he had just done.

I did not care who Hayato was anymore he was my friend and this bastard was laughing! I felt the vampiric blood inside me begin to awaken as my hair turned silver and my eyes turned red.

Dashing forward before that bastard had any time to react. I landed a right hook to his jaw and then followed up with a knee to his gut. He blocked my second punch and landed several powerful ones to my chest and was about to punch my face when Kokoa's hammer collided with his face, sending him flying into the forest.

I turned to see Kurumu holding Hayato. She turned me and then pointed at Kokoa. I turned and saw a golden beam of light heading straight for her.

"KOKOA!" I shouted as i tried to get to her but i was not fast enough.

The beam crashed into her and a plume of smoke appeared all around the area.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" I gripped my hands tighter as Gin landed in front of me with a slightly burnt Kokoa in his arms.

"Take care of her. I going to teach this bastard some manners." She dashed off faster and more pissed than i had ever seen him before. The sounds of their fighting could be heard throughout the forest and where we were standing. I was holding a slightly Kokoa and Kurumu were holding a possibly dead Hayato. I was about to go and help Gin when Moka and Mizore dashed past me and headed for Gin, i hope they kill that bastard.


End file.
